


What are you doing

by Raw_Ramen_Noodles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Idiots in Love, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Mention of previous bad relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Tony is whipped, Top Tony Stark, mentioned engagement ring, not so innocent Steve Rogers, these tags are really all over the place lmo, they’re both whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raw_Ramen_Noodles/pseuds/Raw_Ramen_Noodles
Summary: Tony sees Steve flirting with a woman across the ballroom at the charity fundraiser they’re attending and is surprised to find out how much Steve liked the possessiveness he exhibits when he marches across the room.So they have sex. It’s all good
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	What are you doing

Tony is having a conversation. Or something of the like. Not that he knows what it's about, but it seems to be enough that he periodically nods and makes affirming statements, while the woman who must have told him her name droned on. Usually, he at least tries to pay attention when other people talk, if only as a curtesy. He wasn't that rude and conceited, contrary to popular public belief. When someone decided to talk to him about something, it was at the very least important to them. He knew all that, blah blah blah. 

But he was very very busy diverting his attention halfway across the room at his sweet boyfriend, who was definitely flirting with the pretty brunette hanging off his arm. 

Generally, he prided himself in not being a jealous person. He had been on the receiving end of unwarranted jealousy more times than he cared to tally up, but he knew Steves body language, and he knew that Steve was absolutely fine with the blatant advances the woman was making on him, even from all the way over here. It was doing things to his insides that hurt in a way he didn't particularly appreciate. 

Well, Steve might be fine with it, but Tony wasn't. 

"I'm so sorry miss, but I've got to go," Tony interjects rudely, the woman gaping at him. 

"Um." She blinks slowly, recovering herself. "Yes of course Mr. Stark. Have a lovely evening." 

He sets a hand on her arm, smiling gently. "You too dear," he says, brushing past her and towards Steve, who was apparently too busy to notice his approach. He was not going to make a scene, so help him god, but his blood boiled over the flame in his chest. "Sorry to cut in, but I'd love to borrow my boyfriend for a moment," Tony says, grabbing Steve's wrist and putting his shoulder between him and the brunette. 

"Um." Her eyebrows shoot up. "Oh. Sure go for it." 

"Tony? What are you..." He doesn't waste another second before pulling Steve down by the back of his neck into a possessive kiss. "What are you doing?" Steve asks, pulling away quickly, his eyes darting around. Vaguely he knows that the brunette had left, perhaps to go flirt with someone else's boyfriend. 

"What are _you_ doing?" Tony challenges right back. 

"I'm—Tony, I'm doing what you said. Play nice? For the money?" Steve rubs the back of his neck, shooting a nervous smile at someone somewhere behind Tony. 

The rational part of Tony's brain has already forgiven the transgression, but his sore heart was not so easily deterred by Steves sweet innocence. "I did not tell you to flirt with everyone in this room." Tony pokes a finger into his chest. 

"You need to calm down." 

"Oh, I'm not allowed to be upset that she was all over you?"

"No one is flirting with anyone." 

Tony hooks the finger pointed at Steve's chest into his tie, pulling it with just enough pressure for him to feel it. "No, not any more," he says low and quiet. 

Steve leans into the pull, his lips parting. "I'm yours. You know that." 

He deflates softly. He knew what Steve looked like when he was lying, and conversely, this was how he looked telling the truth. Cheeks slightly flushed, eyes wide, a serious lilt to his posture. Tony glances down at the floor, taking a deep breath. "Nobody else needs to touch you like that. You, I trust. But not her." 

"Let me prove it to you. I'm yours, and nothing anyone else could do would change that. She can flirt all she wants, but I come home with you." A playful smile slips onto Steve's face and that's precisely when Tony knows, in some small way, that Steve _likes_ this uncharacteristic possessiveness, strange as that seemed to Tony, who had had people try to possess him all his life. 

But far be it from Tony to deny Steve anything he wanted. Steve knew that too, that Tony would understand, and that he would get whatever he asked for. He changes his demeanor minutely back to the jealous boyfriend, upset with the transgression. "You may try to prove it," Tony pretends to concede, pulling Steve just a little closer by his tie. "If you think you can."

"I'll be good for you."

Tony glances around, locating the bathrooms, which were gladly not far. He pulls Steve back towards the wall, smirking at his usually irritatingly innocent boyfriend. "Of course you will baby. Cause you're mine, and there's nothing you can do about it." 

Steve nods in eager affirmation, a bright red flush on his cheeks. Tony pushes through the door behind him, glancing around at the empty bathroom and locking the door. Tony leans onto Steve's shoulder to take his earlobe between gentle teeth. Steve gasps gently, gripping Tony's shoulders. "You know the safe words," he mutters, breathing hotly onto Steve's pretty neck.

"Yes." Steve grips his fingers tightly into Tony's hips, sure to wrinkle his suit. "Now let me be good."

"Big order for someone like you," Tony says, pushing Steve backwards until his back hits the tiled wall next to the air dryers. "Sure you can handle it?" he asks, loosening Steve's tie, and dropping it on the floor by his expensive shoes. Steve breathes heavily, staring down at the tie, as if dazed. "I asked you a question." Tony undoes the first buttons on Steve's shirt, drawing his attention back. 

"For you. I'll be good for you." 

"Bet that's what you said to the brunette too," Tony growls, before leaning into the now fully exposed skin on Steve's neck, very ready to paint it purple with bruises that would only be there for a few hours. 

"Cindy," Steve says, breathlessly, baring his neck to Tony's mouth. "That's her name." 

"Can't stop thinking about her, can you," Tony taunts, bracing his arm over Steve's chest and baring his teeth angrily. "I'm gonna make you forget everything but _me_." He returns to the expanse of snowy skin, biting along Steve's jaw and down to his collarbones, where nobody but Tony would be able to see. 

"You're all I want." Steve reaches down between them to tug at Tony's belt, undoing the buckle with practiced ease. 

"Mmmh," Tony hums out his agreement. Sounded about right to his clouded mind. "On your knees soldier." Steve, apparently very eager to obey, falls to his knees with a resounding thudding noise of his knees hitting the tiles. "This is all you need. This is where you belong." 

Steve nods a couple times, his eyes darting between Tony's face and tented pants. "Use the tie as a blindfold, dear." Tony has to stare back at him for a moment before Steve complies. "You already know who's fucking you, don't you," Tony mutters as a halfway explanation, really more just wanting to get Steve all rumpled up. 

"Yes," Steve practically moans, knotting his red white and blue tie over his eyes, letting his hands settle on the backs of Tony's calves, which Tony knew had absolutely nothing to do with Steve being unsure where he was. He had phenomenal spatial awareness without his eyesight, due to his heightened hearing and other senses. It was more comforting than anything else. 

Tony cups his jaw with one hand, the other undoing his pants with skilled ease. "So eager for it. Tell me Stevie, do you need more? Am I not doing enough for you." 

"No," Steve says almost frantically, leaning into Tony's hand. "You're all I'll ever need. All I want." 

The part of Tony's mind that wasn't completely involved in the scene thought back to the designs of engagement rings he was drafting. Even like this, it made him all warm to hear Steve say that. The rest of him responds as he knew Steve wanted. "Then you'll get it." He pulls out his heavy cock, moist already with precome, both eyes on Steve, who's mouth had fallen wide open, a deeply pleased look on his face. Tony swiped at the head of his cock, moisture pooling on his thumb, which he promptly sets on Steve's tongue, pushing it down to the bottom of his mouth and holding his jaw wide open. 

Steve, for what it's worth, adapts quickly, closing his lips around the digit and sucking gently. "-Ony," he says through the thumb. "Eed yhr bick. Pease." Tony trails his thumb down, letting it catch on Steve's lower lip. 

"Can you repeat that for me?" Tony asks smugly, gently stroking himself a few times to take the edge off. 

"I need your dick. Please Tony, I'll be so good, just for you." He licks his lips, pulling Tony closer with his hands. 

Tony rubs his cheek with the thumb still coated in saliva, then he trails his hand up into Steve's hair, pulling his head back. "Hands behind your back for me. Don't move them unless you need an out." Their easiest nonverbal safe word was three taps on the others body or the floor, and given that Tony was planning on shutting Steve up, he wanted to be clear. Steve complies readily, eagerness thrumming through every muscle on his body. 

He presses his dick against Steve's rosy lips, which part for him gratefully, letting Tony slip into the slick warmth of his boyfriends mouth. "You think I should fuck your pretty face?" Tony asks sweetly, rocking in and out in shallow thrusts on Steve's tongue, while he hollows his cheeks around Tony's weight, doing his best to nod. 

"Plthe," he says as best as he can, before bobbing on Tony's cock as if to prompt the movement. 

Tony smirks, bracing one hand on the wall, using the other to grip Steve's floppy blond hair. "Good boy," he says, before bottoming out in Steve's mouth and holding himself there, letting Steve gag around him he savors the feeling of the slick skin of Steve's throat constricting around him tightly. "Steve," Tony gasps as he begins to thrust unwaveringly, feeling Steve struggle for air around his cock, spit dribbling onto his chin. Steve makes an odd assortment of noises, everywhere between sobs and moans as Tony fucks him. His arms don't move an inch even when the blindfold over his eyes turns dark with tears and he backs himself up against the tiled wall, truly a mess like this. "You need to be—ah—fucked like this every day? Will this stop you... from flirting with anything that..... fuck.. moves." Tony says, the words coming out staggering as he looses himself. 

It was sloppy, and wet everywhere, and Steve looked an absolute wreck, and god Tony was barely hanging on. He was definitely going to come like this, with Steve's cheeks hollowed around him and the fierce constriction of his throat as he desperately tries to pull in air. Almost every thrust skits Steve's teeth across the base of his cock, but neither of them much care. Steve moans loudly, his body twitching. Tony tugs on his hair gently, still balled in his fist. "Steve," Tony moans, though it's not him who's choking. Steve gets it though, and even wrecked as he was, he's still able to construct his mouth for a few seconds before Tony comes in heavy spurts, pulling halfway out so he can get most of it on his tongue rather than right down his throat. Steve pants into it, closing his mouth and swallowing down. Tony tucks his cock back into his pants, rebuttoning them.

Tony slips down to kneel in front of Steve, his pants tented obscenely with a dark wet spot sticking out. He pushes the blindfold away from Steve's eyes, both of which were closed as he sat, still quite stiffly against the wall. "You okay?" Tony asks as he tucks the tie into his pocket.

Steve opens his eyes, nodding his head shakily. Tony caresses his jaw gently, running his hands down to shoulders, then to his arms, pulling them out of where they were locked together. Once that is relieved of him, he sags backward against the wall. 

"Was that too much? Did I hurt you?" Tony wipes gently at the drool drying on his face and neck. 

Steve shakes his head, almost frantically. "I-" he coughs once, grimacing. "That was really good. Hot. Thank you." 

Tony threads his fingers through soft blond hair. "You're wonderful. I love you so much." 

"I love you too Tony." He holds Tony's arm, then pulls it back to kiss his hand. "Can you... um." He gestures down, and Tony snaps his fingers. 

"I knew I was forgetting something. Hold on, I'm definitely gonna blow you. Wouldn't want your delicious come wasted on an expensive suit." Tony winks, moving down to undo Steve's pants, pulling his dick out with reverence. "Mmmh... yeah, I want you inside me at home." He strokes up and down Steve's length a couple times, watching the blond bite at his lip.

Steve nods sporadically after a moment, "um good idea," he says, watching as Tony grins, then bobs his head down onto Steve's throbbing cock. He knew that for it to be this red, Steve had to be actually very close already, so with only a few practiced moves, he had Steve moaning like a virgin and coming undone, copious amounts of come spurting into his closed mouth. When Steve came, he came a lot—supposably, as far as Tony could tell, because his high metabolism produced a lot of sperm, especially when he was horny. That however, was irrelevant, because Tony was quite practiced at holding it all in his mouth when the situation called for it, and it did. When Steve is done, Tony pulls back and swallows down a full load, still holding enough come in his mouth for someone who was unpracticed to be choking on it. "Tony," Steve mutters, lugging Tony up so he was situated in Steve's lap, which he found to be only a little embarrassed. "Love you so much." 

Tony swallows the rest of the come down, savoring the aftertaste that would stay for a couple minutes. "I love you too." They bask in a few minutes of glorious afterglow, both quite comfortable to sit together for a moment and recover. Tony plays absentmindedly with the buttons on Steve's shirt, his head rested on Steve's warm shoulder. 

"I have a confession to make," Steve says gently, tucking himself back into his pants. 

"Hm?" 

"I actually _was _flirting with Cindy, because I wanted to get you all riled up."__

____

____

Tony can't help the surprised laugh. "You could just ask for a semi-public jealousy sex scene like a normal person, Rogers," he says, stretching his legs out and grinning at his absolute bastard of a boyfriend.

"Now where's the fun in that." Steve kisses him gently, following Tony's movements when he stands. 

"You're a mess," he says, grabbing paper towels from the sink and wetting them. 

Steve grins like a devil, plastering himself to Tony's back in the mirror. "I'm your mess though." Tony chuckles softly, turning to face Steve and rubbing the spit and tears away from his cheeks, chin, and even chest. "I wasn't kidding when I said you're all I need Tony." His eyes twinkle, leaning into Tony's touch. 

Tony tosses the paper towels behind him into the trash with a wet thud, and he threads his fingers into Steve's hair, pulling him into a close kiss. Steve's fingers find his hips, holding him close as their mouths work together in tandem, sweet and gentle. Someone pulls on the door to the bathroom outside and they both flinch. "Occupied!" Tony calls back, grabbing Steve again and pulling him back down into his lips. 

Steve laughs into his mouth, breaking the kiss. "We should probably go now, babe." 

"Boo," Tony deadpans, as he begins to button up Steve's shirt. "This is boyfriend abuse." 

"Woe is you. If it makes you feel better, we can skip the rest of the fundraiser." Steve tugs his tie out of Tony's pocket, looping it around his neck and tying it. 

"My my, what a great idea cap. Glad to know I've successfully corrupted you." 

"As if this wasn't evidence enough?" He teases, pausing his tying to gesture at the bathroom with a raised eyebrow. 

"That is a good point," Tony concedes, smoothing out his suit jacket as best as he could. "Come on angel face, I'll call us a taxi."

**Author's Note:**

> Woooowww I actually finished something without developing an accidental 10000+ word plot that my dumb ass has to write. Anyways I hoped you appreciated this lol


End file.
